Pieto's Secret
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Pietro has a secret... he's in love, but sadly it can never be.


Okay... wanna know a secret... I'M A PODD FAN! Podd is my term for Todd/Pietro... and there's not enough stories out there... so this is my side story secret fics... for this first one its a little random... but there is a side story one I've been working on, but that's later.

**Pietro's Secret**

_Pietro heard a loud shriek as the Sentinel blasted a building. His teammates and the X-men running about... stupid SHIELD for asking their help. He saw his sister send a Hex Bolt flying, saw blasts coming from everywhere... what was he supposed to do apart from making sure no one got hit. That's the problem with watching everyone's back however... yours is often unprotected. A large blast sent metal flying and Pietro darted, but before he could move again, sudden pain hit him in his ankle as he was blown to the ground. A large slab of building lay on his leg, he let out a yell of pain. Then he heard it, the loud squealing as he looked up, the robots arm was aimed at him, it hand spinning and glowing purple towards him. Pietro's mind swam... he couldn't even yell for help... he waited... the blast flew... the light... then a silhouette broke the light stream and the blast jolted him slightly... then he felt pressure across his chest and looked up... there across him was the bloodied mess of..._

"Pietro?" a voice woke him suddenly, it was Lance. "We're gonna go get something to eat... want anything?"

"No," said Pietro, sitting up, his mind wondering.

"You have to eat... I'll grab you something," said Lance, Pietro noticed his eyes we're just as red as his.

Pietro sat in a daze, he knew he looked like a Zombie, he shuttered at the words but pulled himself back. His mind was swimming, actually drowning was more like it. Pietro had a secret... a secret he wished he didn't have to keep... but he knew if he let go of it, it would do nothing but cost him a friend and a sister. Don't get them wrong, they could care less about the secret, it was just the person involved in his secret... it was only a secret because of Pietro's feelings... no one elses... Pietro sighed... of all the people to have unrequited and inappropriate feelings for... he'd chosen them... it had always been a simple joke... they'd pretend to psyche out the X-men and random people, hell even Magneto had believed it... but what no one knew... was that Pietro's pretend feelings had started to evolve. They we're no longer pretend. Pietro longed for them... longed for the touches, the kisses of his dreams... wished to be held..

"Damn it..." groaned Pietro, "Why..?"

There jokes... Pietro knew he wished they weren't. He'd even fantasized about it all being real... but alas no. They'd talk about their antics a lot... but Pietro couldn't anymore... it made his chest hurt to realized that's all they we're was jokes. When they'd playfully banter, cuddle to freak out people, secretly plan things, goof off, fight, touch... it was all pretend... but Pietro no longer wanted this. He wanted to be able to do this whenever he wanted, not only when they could screw with others. Pietro pulled his hair slightly... why him... why? Tears ran down his face, Pietro hated this feeling... hated this whole thing. Even now with the person nearly dead in a coma in front of him... he wanted to touch them... kiss them... wanted them to feel the same... them to sit up and confess their love to him. When they'd joke about love... Pietro meant it... he meant it more than anything. He did love them... wished that... in some other time... another world... if everything was perfect... that they would be together... He stood up and walked over to the bed. Mentally picturing what had happened to the bloodied person before him... Pietro remembered, like always, every detail.

They we're helping the X-men, SHEILD had called and told them about a Rogue Sentinel... it was easy... should have been easy... Pietro's brow furrowed. A blast had taken Pietro by surprise and cause a ricochet of metal to hit his leg and stun him... he remembered the metal slate on his leg as the Sentinel held his hand towards him... all he remembered seeing was the memories of all his desires... all his wishes, not his life... how he should tell that person how he felt... then suddenly... they we're there... blocking him from the blast... sacrificing for him.

Pietro felt the tears come harder... why... why did it have to happen... Pietro wiped his eyes, his leg still in pain, but not as much as his chest. He looked at the monitor... it was getting better, they we're healing... He stroked their hair, imagining what could happen. Imagining them waking up and himself bearing his heart and soul... then dreaming they would reply the same and kiss him... love him.. Then reality set in. Even if... no... when... when they woke... he'd never be able to tell them... it would never work... the loved another... another who wasn't him... another who was his own blood. Pietro stroked their face, avoiding the bruises and blood. He looked around, no one was here... he leaned down and kissed their lips. Pietro didn't want to pull away... he wanted this to last forever... wanted them to wake up like some sort of cursed royalty... wanted them. The warmth and softness made him kiss harder... afraid they would wake up and shove him away... he wanted to remember this feeling if it was the last... wanted it locked away... locked away with the secrets and the feelings... locked so far away no one would ever see it... that was he'd never be hurt by it. It wasn't that he was afraid of them knowing... it was the fear of being dejected and left... of loosing them forever... he could survive, though painfully so, with friendship...He heard footsteps coming and he quickly bolted to his seat and wiped his face.

"Hey Pietro," it was Wanda, "How's Todd doing?"

"Still no change," said Pietro calmly as Wanda sat on the other side.

He watched his sister stroke Todd's hair, and he felt a pang in his chest. He imagined him there instead of her... somehow... the picture seemed perfect... perfect... and never to be. He locked the secret door and hid the key... locked it away with all the pain and wishes no one knew... locked it away with the secrets only Todd knew... but this one... this one he could never tell him... he loved him.

**THE END**


End file.
